Cells encounter a myriad of environmental cues as they travel within the circulation system before arrest and entry into a distant organ. Our understanding of the interplay between organotropism and tissue biophysics remains incomplete Moreover, linking mechanical properties to the etiology of metastasis are difficult due to the limitations of non-invasive techniques for mechanical mapping at the microscale and the ability to apply existing methods to animal models of metastasis. Complex physiologically relevant models are needed to recreate these organ specific cues. Much of our knowledge has been obtained using murine models where dissecting the role of the physical microenvironment in regulating organotropism remain technically challenging. We also demonstrated that zebrafish can be used as a viable model of human tumor metastasis and human macrophage migration, since patterns of metastasis of human tumors in mouse models are observed in the fish. This discovery provides the foundation for use of zebrafish to assess possible metastatic sites for individualized patient immune microenvironment to rapidly inform patient treatment. Thus, we are poised to exploit the use of zebrafish as a model of human metastasis to evaluate what physical cues may drive organ targeting relevant for mammalian systems.